Saiyan
Saiyan File:Dragon Ball Multiverse(Prince Vegeta) Disinterest.png Saiya-jin HomeworldPlanet Vegeta DistinctionsMonkey-like tail Large, muscular build Spiky hair Average HeightSimilar to the average Human DietOmnivorous Carnivorous (Great Apes) Sapience LevelSapient Saiyans (サイヤ人, Saiya-jin, lit. "People of the Saiya") are an extraterrestrial warrior race on the brink of extinction, with aggressive personalities. Saiyans are one of the most powerful races in the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga. Appearance A Saiyan's appearance is nearly identical to a regular human, with the only difference is the Saiyan tail. Full-blooded Saiyans usually have black hair, while hybrids may vary. Personality Unlike most Humans, a typical Saiyan is ruthless, aggressive, and bloodthirsty, having no compassion for anyone. Under the command of Freeza, they were assigned to missions to eliminate inhabitants of other planets and sell the planets for a high price, which the Saiyans enjoyed doing. Saiyans to their children, are still harsh and uncaring to them, having little-to-no care for their offspring. Transformations The Saiyan race is known for having a plethora of transformations in their repertoire of capabilities. Great Ape A form that turns the Saiyan warrior into a giant ape, if looking into a full moon, with a power level multiplied ten fold. However, if a Saiyan loses their tail, they can no longer access this transformation. Typical Saiyans cannot control this form, while elite Saiyans can fully control the form through training. In Universe 13, a Saiyan, , had blutz waves surgically implanted into his eyes, thus being able to trigger the transformation without the use of a moon at will. Super Saiyan An immensely powerful transformation that drastically increases speed, strength, durability and energy of the user. It is a rare and difficult form to obtain, however if obtained the user will become immensely powerful. A typical Saiyan who transforms into a Super Saiyan, their hair will turn a golden yellow color, their hair will be much spikier, their hair will become longer, and they will have a yellow aura around them. The users irises also become a teal color. Super Saiyan 2 The successor to the original Super Saiyan form, the user's power is multiplied by two fold onto their original multiplier (50x). Along with increased strength, energy and speed, the user will attain a surge of bio-electricity inside of their aura, as their emotions surge to several degrees of rage. The user's hair is similar to regular Super Saiyan, however the user's hair is a lot more spikier. When mastered, this form is considered to be the "ideal" state since the user attains a surplus of power, with little to no drawbacks being present. Plus the emotional changes shall be negated entirely. Super Saiyan 3 The ultimate saiyan transformation that multiplies the users strength by an additional 4x (on top of the Super Saiyan 2 multiplier). With such a surge of newfound strength, the users muscle mass swells a little more as their hair reaches down to their lower back. The aura's brightness and electricity becomes much stronger than before, thus making the Saiyan's complexion appear to be much lighter than normal. This form is achieved from either severe training, or from extreme emotions. Despite the tremendous power received, the energy loss to maintain the form is a serious problem to the user. If not used safely and correctly, the user will experience a vast feeling of fatigue as their power level drains to almost nothing. Saiyan/Human hybrids Humans and Saiyans have similar reproductive organs, therefore there is a possibility of Saiyan/Human hybrids being born. Half-Saiyans have the same potential of power as their Saiyan parent does, and can even become stronger. A hybrid, whose the offspring of the powerful fusion , is the strongest hybrid to exist and even comes somewhat close to her father's power. It is unknown if quarter hybrids such as of Universe 18 and of Universe 16 has lesser potential than full-blooded Saiyans or half-Saiyans. Most hybrids do not inherit their Saiyan parents' ruthlessness, due to their human blood, however Bra, the daughter of Vegetto, has somewhat of a harsh personality and is very arrogant. For a hybrid, it is easier for them to obtain the Super Saiyan transformation due to their human-like emotions. Goten obtained the transformation at merely seven-years old by training with his mother, and Vegetto and Bulma's daughter achieves it by age six. Category:Races Category:Saiyan